Chocolates, and Roses
by Derabenu
Summary: Everyone gets Valentines Day cards, candies, and chocolates. But one girl, gets more. ButchxButtercup. Please visit my profile and take my Poll.


**This one shot is for all those Butch/Buttercup fans out there! Also, because it is the most voted couple for my Poll that is going on right now.**

**Rating K+: Cute fluff.**

**Sorry if it sucks, but I thought hard to come up with a story line. So flame if you have to, as long as you review.**

* * *

**Chocolates, and Roses.**

_What's so special about today? All it is just an ordinary Monday. Nothing special. _Buttercup thought, as she saw her classmates pass out Valentines Day cards to their friends and other classmates.

Buttercup looked to her right, and saw Blossom's desk filled with cards and candies. Many of the cards from secret admires, asking her to be their Valentine. She then looked to her left, and saw Bubbles desk also pilled up with cards and candies. She was just popular, and everyone loves a popular.

She then looked down at her desk, and saw only two simple Valentines Day cards. Her two best friends, Mindy and Astrid, were the only ones to ever give her Valentines Day cards every year. She never got more then just two, and she didn't really care. She was just happy that two people liked her.

Mindy walked over to Buttercup's desk, and sighed as she saw it to be exactly the same as she left it. With only two cards.

"Why don't you pass out Valentines Day cards? I'm sure if you do, you will get more then just two cards. Wouldn't you like that?" Mindy asked.

"They wont even care. I pretty sure they wont even give me one card in return. So why bother?" Buttercup said, sadly.

"You could try." Mindy suggested, as she dug into her plastic bag and got out a Valentines Day card and handed it to Buttercup.

"Why don't you give to someone special?" Mindy said, as she gestured towards a boy, then she walked away to hand out the rest of her cards. Buttercup picked up the card, and read its words. _Will you be my valentine? Love,______. _she then looked at the boy Mindy had pointed to.

It was Blaze, the boy who Buttercup had a crush on since the beginning of middle school. He had brown spiky hair, and blue eyes. Sure she had always wanted to receive a card from him, but giving him a card? Oh no, she would chicken out. She was tough, and a tomboy, but when it came to Blaze, she became a such a chicken.

_No! Mindy wants you to give it to him, and you do too. So go over there, and give him the card. _Buttercup encouraged herself.

She quickly took out her pencil, and wrote her name on the blank. She then got up from her seat, and slowly made her way over to Blaze. She was almost there, but then she saw him walk away towards Bubbles. She watched, as she saw him give Bubbles a pretty box of chocolates, then kissed her cheek.

Buttercup felt heart broken. She should have known! Of course he never paid attention to her, he only hung out with her at some points to be with Bubbles! Buttercup saw Bubbles giggle and walk back to her seat. Buttercup did the same, angry and sad.

Mindy saw everything, and sighed sadly for her best friend. She walked over to her.

"Buttercup, I know you liked him a lot, but he was a jerk! He did that right in front of you." Mindy said, as she put a comforting hand on Buttercup's shoulder.

Buttercup shoved it off. The bell then rang for everyone to go home, and Buttercup walked out quickly, avoiding her sisters, and best friends. She didn't leave school, she just walked over to the playground, and sat sadly on a swing.

_I wish Blaze would give me chocolates like that… _She thought, as a tear rolled down her cheek. She clutched the Valentines Day card in her hand. By then, everyone had left the school, and it was now empty. But one boy stayed behind, watching Buttercup. He fiddled with the presents that he carried, and walked over to her.

Buttercup heard footsteps come towards her, and she lifted her head up. She saw a boy, with a green shirt, blue jeans, and green shoes. His hear was jet black and spiked up, and his eyes where a dark green. She knew him, and a frown made its way on her face.

He saw this, but still had confidence and stood in front of her.

"What do you want?" Buttercup asked, looking away and wiping her tears.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, as he had his hands behind his back.

"None of your bees-wax, Butch." Buttercup said.

"Well, at least get up from the swing." Butch said.

Buttercup did so, but still didn't face him. Butch let out a frustrated sigh, then went behind her. Buttercup didn't know what he was doing, but turned around to see what.

"Don't look!" Butch said firmly. Buttercup sighed then turned back around. It took about a minute, then Butch came back in front of Buttercup, one hand behind his back.

Buttercup noticed this.

"What do you have behind your back?" She asked, trying to see.

"I know what happened to you today. So…t-these are f-for you." Butch said, as he shyly presented the red roses to Buttercup.

Buttercup gasped, as she saw how beautiful they were. _Butch is giving me…roses? _She thought, as she blushed and took them from him.

"B-Butch… T-thank you." Buttercup said, as she smiled sweetly at him. By now, she had completely forgotten about the scene with Blaze and Bubbles, and only remembered the scene with her and Butch.

"Your welcome. I was actually going to give those to you earlier, but you left the classroom in a hurry." Butch said, as he looked down at the ground and fiddles with his feet.

Buttercup giggled, then lifted his chin up and kissed his cheek. Butch was completely red as a tomatoes, making Buttercup giggle again.

"Oh, Butch, here, I want you to have this." Buttercup said, as she held out the Valentines Day card.

"_Give this to a special someone." Yeah…Butch is a very special someone. _Buttercup thought.

Butch read the card, then smirked.

"Shouldn't _I _be asking this question?" Butch said, his smirk still on his face. Buttercup moved closer to him, then whispered in his ear.

"_Then ask.." _

"Will you be my Valentine?" Butch asked.

"Of course." Buttercup said, as the two embraced one another, and shared their first kiss.

The classroom was all alone. Standing in the darkness. Just a small spec of light shown in through an open window, shinning on one certain desk. This desk belonged to Buttercup. But it wasn't the same desk she had left, oh no. It didn't have two cards anymore, it had not one, not two, but _three _Valentines Day cards just for her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I think the ending sucked but oh well. **

**Review**.


End file.
